Kiss You Better
by Dead Passive
Summary: He had given in to locker-room banter and probably lost Alex for good, and that cut deeper than any fingernail ever could. Who could it possibly be? Read on to find out :


This is a little something I dreamt up a little while ago, it's taken longer to finish than I would have hoped. It doesn't really fit in after any particular episode, just set before episode 8. It does contain sexual content, and there is male slash, so if you don't like it, don't read it, you have been warned. I own **nothing**, I simply take the characters and make them dance to my music. Please R&R DP.

* * *

Alex couldn't sleep, no matter what she tried, she just couldn't drift off. She had lay on the sofa, listened to soft, supposedly relaxing music and she had eventually headed to the comfort of her own bed, but even that refused to send her to a much needed slumber. The clock flashed 3:13am and she cursed silently. Despite not being able to fall asleep, she pulled the covers around her and rested her head on the pillow. Minutes seemed to drag to hours, as the next time she looked at the clock it read 3:20am. Sighing heartily, she let her mind wander to things she probably shouldn't have. Gene, Gene in a romantic situation, Gene making love to her... She had been so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't hear her front door click open. It was only the sound of a picture frame being picked up, and roughly replaced that alerted her to anyone being there.

"Is there someone there?" She called uncertainly. It was possible that she was imagining the sounds, through lack of sleep, she told herself. At least she did until her bedroom creaked, before opening ever so slightly. Alex stared into the darkness for a full five minutes, but saw nobody. Shaking her head, she put it down to her mind playing tricks on her. Her mystery visitor waited almost an hour, until she had closed her eyes and drifted into a light and fitful sleep. Silently stepping into her room, they closed the door, before heading to the foot of her bed. The gentle footsteps had roused her, but she was not expecting to see the figure she did. "What are you doing..?" Alex couldn't finish her sentence; watching intently as they dropped their coat on the carpet and undid their jacket. "You do know what time it is, don't you?" In the darkness, she just about made out a nod, and what she presumed was a half smile. They kicked their shoes off before kneeling on the bed by her feet. She watched silently as they crawled up the bed on their hands and knees, stopping once they were positioned above her. They wasted little time, waiting only a second before their lips crashed against hers. "Oh, it's like that is?" Once again, a faint nod and his lips were on hers for the second time. This time, his tongue poked out and demanded entrance to her mouth, to which she obliged. Alex pulled herself up to rest against the headboard, pulling him back with her. Her fingers slid effortlessly underneath his shirt and danced along his chest, leaving his skin only to undo the buttons. His fingers entwined their way through her hair as his lips tasted her neck.

His shirt fell to the floor in a matter of seconds and Alex couldn't resist running her tongue along his collarbones. Pushing him back against the cool linen sheets, she straddled him and explored his exposed flesh. The warmth he radiated seemed oddly comforting to her, but as her tongue strayed down to a hardened nipple, his body heat was the last thing on her mind. Even in the darkness, she saw his dark eyes shining with an untold passion. His hands wandered from his sides up to her chest, massaging her breasts as she continued to plant feather light kisses along his collarbones. He shuddered at her touch, but he thrived on it. Through her thin, silk nightshirt he felt her nipples harden and he longed to taste them, to taste every inch of her. His nimble fingers made light work with the buttons; tossing the shirt to one side he was finally able to see her in all her topless beauty. The thin strips of light cascading in through the blinds provided him with enough light to know that he loved what he saw. With one swift motion, she was back against the bedding with him sat on top, lips ghosting over her nipples. She couldn't lie; she loved every second of it. Alex knew she shouldn't have been doing this, but she couldn't care less.

As his tongue trailed down to her belly, he changed to kisses, pausing only to smile at her. His fingers ran the length of her thigh and back again, each time they dared to stray a little higher. She had to have him next to her, had to have his lips on hers, so she pulled him down next to her. Kissing him hard, his hand paused on her thigh, which sent shivers through her. His touch was completely intoxicating, he smelt divine and there was something utterly electric about him. Alex gasped as he pulled her knickers down, before effortlessly replacing them with a finger. Her back arched at the motion and he smiled softly at her. While his lips remained locked to hers, one hand drifted up and down a thigh whilst his other hand had her begging for more. His dark eyes locked on to hers for what felt like an eternity, before she mumbled to him "More please more." He added a second finger and felt her moan against his mouth. With the addition of a third finger, Alex thought she would climax there and then, but then his lips left hers, and his fingers were retracted. Feeling completely lost and thoroughly empty without him, she waited to see what he was going to do next. She was incredibly pleased when his teeth grazed the inside of her thigh before his tongue replaced his fingers. Unable, or unwilling to stop her hips bucking, she felt herself start to melt inside. Almost every part of her screamed how wrong this was, how it shouldn't have been happening but all capabilities of rational thought had long since left her. Alex became aware that if she let him carry on for much longer, she would climax, and she wanted more.

Her fingers tightened around his dark curls and she reluctantly pulled him back up to her height. Even in the darkened room, she saw his lips shimmer with saliva before he kissed her passionately. Tasting herself on his lips was an odd experience, but as his teeth grazed her bottom lip everything else was forgotten about. She wrapped her fingers around the belt loops on his trousers and pulled him as close as possible, feeling his arousal against her she popped the button effortlessly. The zipper followed hot on its heels, and it was once she had divested him of his clothes that she knew their professional relationship was effectively ruined. But that didn't matter to Alex, instead she ran her fingers down from his chest, along his stomach and before they drifted south. His fiery eyes shot open the second her hand connected with his throbbing arousal, briefly flashing a wolfish grin as he pushed her against the cool linen sheets. As he held himself above her, she knew he was silently asking if she really wanted this, if she was ready for this. She nodded softly, her own eyes shimmering with lust. Lowering himself, he pushed into her, revelling in the moan that echoed off the walls as he did so.

As they found a rhythm that suited them both, he grabbed a hold of her wrists and pinned them above her head. Her fingernails had left crescent moons along his hips, though he hoped they would last and be a constant reminder of that night. A variety of moans and groans escaped both their lips; Alex became especially vocal as he lowered a hand, his fingers deftly adding to her pleasure. Alex raised her hips ever so slightly, at the exact moment his back arched and sent him deeper insider her. The throaty groan satisfied him no end, an action confirmed as he came. A few thrusts later and Alex followed him into her climax. She hadn't expected such pleasure, but it had been long overdue, even she had to admit to that. Watching his chest rise and fall, she felt oddly warm and contented by what had just happened.

She had expected to wake up next to him, find him sprawled across the bed and the pair of them late for work. Instead, she was surprised to find a handwritten note on the pillow beside her. It simply read 'Thank You x." Unsure what to make of it, she decided to try and put it to the back of her mind and deal with it later. Casting a glance at the clock, it informed her she should have been in work 20 minutes ago. Cursing loudly, she grabbed the nearest clothes to her and rushed out of her apartment. It was only when she arrived at Fenchurch East that she wished she had showered; horribly aware that his essence and aftershave dominated her usual fragrant self, she knew it would only be a matter of time before someone picked up on it. Fortunately, or unfortunately for Alex, he beat her to it. As she hurried into CID, she heard his voice above everyone else's. "And she wanted me; she wanted me to make her come, so badly. I mean I could hardly have said no, could I? She was so game, it would have been wrong..." He fell silent the moment he saw her out of the corner of his eye, but by then the damage had been done. Ray's smile faded as he and a collection of CID headed out of the tea room and back to their desks. His dark eyes seemed to simmer and darken further as she stepped towards him. "Funny, I don't remember it happening like that." Her slender fingers connected with his cheek, her nails attacking his soft lips before she walked away. Gene was the first to gloat. He told him he had it coming to him, if he thought he could nail Alex and then brag about it in front of everyone. His sympathy extended to a small measure of Whiskey, and "D'ya want me to kiss it better for you, Jimbo?" Uttered with a smirk, Jim noted miserably.

That night, Jim sat in bed and wondered why he had been so compelled to brag about his latest conquest. He had _never _been so insensitive before and he treated the women he slept with much better than this, usually. He put it down to an oversized ego and long overdue sexual desires that needed to be quelled. Jim rang a finger idly around the nail marks on his thighs, stomach and hips and sighed softly. He had given in to locker-room banter and probably lost Alex for good, and that cut deeper than any fingernail ever could. Feeling like the moron he knew he was, he pulled the covers up around him and tried to fall asleep. Willing the day to end, if only so he could plan his grovelling speech to Alex, Jim shut his eyes and blocked out the rest of the world. Barely 10 minutes crawled by when he felt like he was being watched. Fully aware that someone was in the room with him, he pulled the covers back and opened his eyes. Once they adjusted to the darkened surroundings, he gasped. "Evening Jimbo." The husky voice growled, his steely blue gaze meeting Jim's fiery stare. Completely speechless, he could only watch as Gene peeled off his jacket and dropped it to the floor. "What are you doing here..?" Gene said nothing; he merely smiled and knelt on the bed.  
"Drakey told me you like to fumble around in the shadows." The next second he looked up and Gene was straddling him, his face only inches from his. Jim bit down the lump in his throat as Gene's lips crashed against his. The cut on his lower lip started to bleed, but it didn't stop Gene from biting it. Jim growled and tried to pull back, but Gene leant close to him. His teeth grazed his earlobe as he mumbled "Not enjoying yourself, Jimbo?" Shaking his head, Jim was all too aware that his body betrayed him in the worst possible manner. This was of course something which Gene seemed to pick up on and he flashed him a wolfish grin before he kissed Jim again. There was a split second where it didn't _feel _wrong, that it wasn't a bad thing to admit to, but that faded as quickly as it appeared. Jim fought the urge for as long as possible, but the moment Gene started planting feather light kisses along his jaw, he gave in to temptation. He gripped the material of Gene's shirt tightly as he pulled him closer. His bloody mouth collided with Gene's moist lips, his eager tongue demanding entrance. Gene was happy to oblige and return the favour. The sensation was strange and new to him, but it was one he could quickly see himself adjusting to. Gene pushed Jim back against the linen sheets and in seconds he had captured the bloodied lips of the younger man.

With shaking fingers, Jim undid the buttons on Gene's shirt and pushed it down to his elbows. As he pulled back, Gene wrapped his fingers around the bottom of Jim's cotton tee-shirt and slowly dragged over his head. Tossing it to the side, Gene turned his attention to the half moon welts that adorned his stomach. Once his fingers had inspected them, he moved his mouth down to them. Allowing his tongue to lap at each mark, Gene then started to plant kisses on each and every nail mark. When he looked up, he held Jim's dark gaze before he murmured lightly "I did offer to kiss you better..." He trailed off as Jim pointed out the rest of the crescent moons that decorated his hips, thighs and lower back. "She did a real number on you, eh?" Gene mused softly as he carried on kissing Alex's handiwork from the night before. Jim growled slightly, he wasn't entirely comfortable thinking about what had happened between him and Alex while he was in a very similar position with Gene. Once Gene had finished, his fingers drifted round from the small of Jim's back and came to rest on his hips. A sudden surge of confidence flooded Jim, a point he proved as he flipped Gene and straddled him. It was only after he did it, he realised he had little knowledge of what to do in such a situation. Instead, he leant down and ran his tongue around his collarbone; he had liked it when Alex did it to him after all.

Though Gene enjoyed foreplay, he had already decided he wasn't going to wait for Jim to fumble his way through it. Within a second, he had flipped Jim and had returned to his dominant position. Deftly, he stroked Jim through his black boxers and smiled as the younger man groaned beneath him. Swiftly removing the final piece of clothing from him, Gene raised his fingers to caress his chest, before letting them drift south. He felt the muscles in Jim's stomach tense as his fingers connected with their intended target. With a smile and a wink, Gene dipped his head and before Jim knew it, he had taken his length in his mouth. It was like nothing else he had ever experienced; it was sheer ecstasy for Jim, who was unable to stop himself from voicing his approval of Gene's actions. His tongue glided effortlessly across his length, ceasing only momentarily as he took him deeper. Jim ran his fingers through Gene's hair, gripping his blond locks tightly as his hips bucked again and again. Gene didn't falter as Jim reached his climax, swallowing everything before he pulled himself back up the bed. Grinning madly, Gene cast a quick glance at his own throbbing arousal, which Jim saw and he nodded softly. Though he wasn't 100% sure what to do, he slid down the bed and straddled Gene. He took a moment to compose himself, and make sure he had an ample supply of saliva in his mouth before he lowered his lips.

The instant they connected with Gene's straining arousal, his hips bucked and he uttered a throaty groan. Jim continued to swirl the head with his tongue, before he started to take him deeper with each thrust. Though he had no previous knowledge of the subject, the guttural noises Gene emitted implied he was doing things well enough to pleasure Gene. Jim paused for a second, his hand replaced his mouth as he watched Gene's expression change continuously; his lips were parted, and his tongue poked out to moistened his lower lip in a definite rhythm, his steely blue gaze alternated between firmly open and clamped shut, but once they were open Jim saw them shimmer with passion and a hint of lust. A sheen of sweat had appeared on Gene's slightly flushed cheeks, but as Jim returned his own hungry mouth to Gene's arousal, it didn't matter to either man. Gene felt his orgasm build as Jim continued to do unspeakable things with his tongue, but it was when Jim took him as deep as he could manage that Gene lost control.

As Gene spilt his seed, Jim wondered how his gag reflex hadn't kicked in. It wasn't like he did this often, or had any prior knowledge of the act. But as he tentatively swallowed, he wasn't sure what to make of the new experience. Casting a glance at Gene, he saw the older man was completely spent. His blue gaze met Jim's own fiery orbs before a smile appeared on Gene's lips. Jim collapsed onto the bed, suddenly feeling very vulnerable and aware he was naked. Naked and in bed, with another man. Gene Hunt of all the men in the world. Gene must have picked up on Jim's sudden shift in confidence as he placed a rough palm gingerly on his cheek and angled his face towards his. "You feel ashamed; disgusted even at what just happened?" The husky voice broke the silence that had been punctuated with the occasional groan or moan from both men. Without letting Jim answer Gene leant closer to him, his lips were mere millimetres from Jim's ear as he growled "I offered to kiss you better, you didn't say no..." It was a pretty poor justification in Jim's mind, but he couldn't fault the absolute pleasure and the need for Gene to touch him. Daringly, he pulled back slightly and uttered softly "You can kiss me better all night long..." before he pushed Gene back against the cool linen sheets, as round two begun.


End file.
